A Voice All Alone
by BroadwayStar2
Summary: Sky High having a musical? Is it possible? Maybe not with a new group of bad guys trying to bring it down, along with the whole school. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A New Begining

A Voice All Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

It took Marissa a while to get up in the morning usually, but she was fast to get up this morning. Marissa didn't know why she was, but it was the first day of school though. Marissa was always one to give good first impressions. She put on her pink skirt and white shirt and went down stairs to eat breakfast. She finished her normal routine and got on the bus. She saw an empty seat and sat down. When she sat down she realized that it wasn't empty. There was a boy who was sitting there, he looked asleep. Marissa tapped him to see so.

"What do you want?" Kevin, the sleeping boy, responded.

"Nothing!" Marissa said.

"So you woke me up for nothing?"

"I guess," Marissa looked over to see Kevin's sketchbook. "May I have a look?" she said, pointing to his sketchbook.

"You won't like them; they're not for people like you."

"People like me, what do you mean?"

"The 'Happy People' kind. The ones who always have a smile on their face." Marissa laughed at this. Her life wasn't all too great, with her parents divorce, and not to mention her mother.

"What's so funny?"

"That you would think of me like that," Marissa said. Her friend Jinx got on, Jinx sat behind her. Marissa turned around to talk to her.

"So how was your summer?" Marissa asked Jinx.

"Great, your's?" Jinx said.

"Not so great. My mom made me stay with her in New York for half of the summer. Then finally I got to go to California with my dad. We had a blast. What did you do?"  
"After soccer camp I went to France to try and find my parents."

"Did you?"

"No, unfortunately," Jinx said her face fallen. Kevin went back to listening to his old CD player when Marissa asked what he did this past summer.

"Stayed home," Kevin said.

"What did you do at home?" Jinx asked. Jake came on the bus and tapped Marissa on the shoulder.

"I believe you're in my seat," Jake said as the bus driver began to drive to the next stop.

"I'm sorry," Marissa said getting up and sitting by Jinx. "But I don't see your name on it," Marissa whispered to Jinx, they laughed.

On the last stop three more girls came on, their names were Jane, Natalie, and Varjo. They were some what Goth, but not completely, but this was just Marissa view of them. Next came on Lash, and Jinx's heart stopped beating. She thought he was drop dead handsome. Apparently she wasn't the only one, another girl, Lauren, and another guy, Eric, had the same feeling. Marissa could sense it, the way they all gazed at him with such awe.

Sooner than later they all got to school and got off the bus. Marissa and Jinx watched where they were going because last year they both ran into Lash and Speed. This year they didn't run into anyone, and they were both very thankful.

Everyone headed to their first hours expect the new freshman, including Zeke, Rollin and Stefan. All three of them were a little worried on whether they would be heroes or sidekicks. Marissa felt sorry for them; she remembered her first day at Sky High. Her and Jinx got put in hero classes, but they were so nervous at the time of power placement. She heard Coach Boomer yelling and knew it was time to get to class.

As soon as Marissa and Jinx got into the classroom the bell rang, they breathed a sigh of relief. Marissa and Jinx tried to find seats in the middle. If you sat in the middle it showed that you weren't a teacher's pet or a bad student. Marissa was surprised that the only seats open were in the back, so her and Jinx went to the back. Sitting next to them was Jake and Kevin. Kevin was looking over at Layla in awe, but gave Will him a stay away look.

It was then that Marissa realized something. She liked Kevin! Marissa turned to talk to Jinx and saw her staring at some other guy. Marissa turned over to Jake who was talking to Kevin. That's when she had an idea! She just had to get a chance to talk to Jake without Kevin by his side.

"Wolf?" the teacher called.

"Here," a boy answered. Marissa giggled.

"Is there something funny?" the teacher asked Marissa.

"No," Marissa giggled. "Nothing," Marissa said trying to calm herself down. She had no idea why, but a boy named Wolf sounded weird to her.

"Jake?"

"Here," Jake said looking up from talking to Kevin.

"Chia?" the teacher called.

"Here," Chia said looking over to Jinx. Marissa knew there was a connection there, no doubt about it.

"Marissa?"

"Here!"

"Jinx?"

"Here," Jinx said coming to her senses. She turned to Marissa. "I think I'm in love," she said to her.

"I can tell," Marissa said looking over to Chia. He was okay looking, but not her type. Marissa fell for the bad boys, like Kevin.

"Kevin?"

"Here!" Marissa looked over at Kevin and Jake. Kevin looked up and noticed Marissa looking at him. Marissa turned her head quickly. Jake saw this and laughed a little.

After class was over Jinx went to talk to Chia. Marissa rolled her eyes when she saw them walk over to each other. She wished that would happen to her. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she jumped. The person laughed and Marissa recognized it. She turned around to see Jake. She looked to see if Kevin was around, but he wasn't.

"I have to talk to you," Marissa and Jake said at the same time.

"You first," Marissa said.

"No, ladies first," Jake said.

"I was wondering if you could introduce me to your friend, Kevin."

Jake's heart fell. "Sure not a problem, meet me before lunch?"

"Yeah, where?"

"Where's your locker?"

"By the gym, why?"

"I'll meet you there, with Kevin."

"Okay, its locker 1331."

"All right, see ya then," Jake said leaving the room, Marissa followed.

Meanwhile freshman Rollin and Stefan were hitting it off. Zeke looked up what gay was in his Spanish dictionary.

It was alegre. Zeke looked over to his left in the hallway he saw sophomore Wolf and junior Eric also hitting it off. The four boys went and talked to each other. Zeke rolled his eyes and went into his classroom.

Jane, Natalie, and Varjo walked to their class when Natalie saw Warren Peace. Her heart leaped. She turned to Jane and Varjo.

"I think I'm in love," she said. Lauren, Parker, and Chanzen walked by laughing.

"Good luck!" Lauren said.

"You're gonna need it!" Chanzen said. "I heard that he likes a senior girl. What's her name?"  
"Lanta," Parker said dreamingly. Chanzen hit him jokingly and they walked by the girls. Jane smiled at Natalie.

"Just ignore them," Varjo said. "I wouldn't trust them."

"Why?" Jane asked.

"They don't look like the trustworthy type," Varjo said.

"Thanks guys," Natalie said. "That girl, the second one, looked kinda scary."

"She gave me the chills too," Jane said.

Lanta and Vitani walked into their classroom then walked right back out of it. They walked over to the doors leading outside of the school and went onto the football field. Although it was the first day of school it wasn't too early for the girls to ditch. They sat on the bleachers. A couple more people came and sat by them.

"Lanta, we have some bad news," Parker said sitting down.

"What is it?"  
"Some other girl likes Warren too," Lauren said.

"Do you know who it is?" Lanta asked.

"Some junior," Chanzen said.

"Well, find out a soon as you can," Lanta said. "No one takes my man."

Rollin and Stefan came over to the group.

"So what's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing, yet," Lanta said with an edge to her voice. "But there will soon be a plan."

"What plan?" Rollin asked.

"A plan to bring down those good for nothing goodie goodies," Vitani said.


	2. Chapter 2:Layla and Kevin sitting in

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. Sorry I didn't include all the characters in this chapter! I'm waiting to write the next one until I get some responses back from you guys. If I don't by this Friday I'll probably do a bad job doing your guys' character personalities.

After Marissa went to her next couple of classes she dropped her stuff off at her locker. She was about ready to head off to lunch when she remembered that she had to meet Jake and Kevin. Right as she remembered Jake and Kevin came around the corner. Marissa's heart stopped.

"Kevin this is Marissa, Marissa this is Kevin," Jake said, introducing the two. "Now may we go to lunch?" There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Marissa said. "But I have to go catch up with Jinx. I'll catch you guys later?"

"Yeah," Jake said.

"Sure," Kevin said.

"Great, save me a spot at a lunch table if you can?" Marissa said, running over to Jinx.

"Aboutsly!" Jake said smiling. Kevin gave him a weird look.

"You like her, don't you?" Kevin said.

"I don't!" Jake said.

"Right," Kevin said heading off to lunch. Jake sighed and followed Kevin into the cafeteria.

"So what's going on with you and Chia?" Marissa asked Jinx as they got their food.

"Nothing much, we talked," Jinx said.

"And…"

"And…nothing happened. But I sure wish there was something, even a spark perhaps. I don't think he likes me," Jinx said, unsure of her self.

"What guy in his right mind wouldn't like you?" Marissa said going over to pay for her lunch.

"Chia apparently," Jinx said. "It's kinda weird, because in middle school and some of last year we got all the boys we wanted, also some we didn't want. But this year we got none! Unless you have your eye out on a certain some one," Jinx said as they walked over to the table where Jake and Kevin were. "Say for instance, Kevin," Jinx whispered into her ear. When Jinx and Marissa got to the table Kevin and Jake looked up from their food.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jinx said.

The boys looked at Jinx and then looked over to Marissa. Marissa and Jinx looked at each other and laughed. For what reason, they'll never know, but it seemed right at the time. Kevin got knocked back into his senses and looked over to Layla. Marissa followed his glance, jealous at first, but then also friendly. Yet again she had another idea.

After lunch was over she put her plan into action. She walked over to Kevin and blocked his view of Layla. Kevin tried to see around her, but gave up. He looked up at Marissa.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I know a way to get you and her together," Marissa said.

"How?" Kevin asked.

"Find a way to break her and Will up," Marissa said.

"Sounds great, but how?"

"Well, I have to talk to some people I know first then I'll get back to you. Can you call me tonight?"

"Sure, what's your number?" Marissa wrote her number down on a sticky note and gave it to him.

"Call me tonight, I'll know by then," Marissa said and walked over to Jinx. She glanced back at Kevin while she walked on, and smiled. Kevin smiled at her in concern.

"Marissa watch out!" Jinx yelled. Marissa didn't turn around fast enough. She ran smack into Jake. Jake laughed his head off. Embarrassed she quickly got up and went over to her locker, Jake followed her.

"Leave me alone," Marissa said opening her locker.

"You wanna watch where you're going next time?" Jake laughed.

"Not really," Marissa said slamming her locker. Jake laughed as Marissa walked back over to a concerned Jinx.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Jake is such a jerk!"

"I'm fine, and I agree." Marissa said walking over to Chanzen. She cleared her throat, Chanzen turned around.

"What do you want?" Chanzen said disgusted.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Marissa said.

"What?"

"Well since you like Will, I was wondering if you could flirt with him to make Layla jealous."

"And make them break up?"

"Yes!" Marissa sighed, hoping Chanzen got the point. "Well, my friend, Kevin, likes Layla, and I promised him I knew a way for him to win Layla's heart."

"Why would I help? After all I did go out with Kevin."

"I know that, but that doesn't matter any more, can you help him win Layla's heart?"

"And how is he going to do that?"

"When Layla sees you two flirting she will need some one to comfort her."

"And that's where Kevin comes in?"

"Exactly, so what do you say?"

"What's in it for me? After all Kevin used to be my man," Chanzen repeated again. Marissa panicked a little then came back.

"You get to flirt with Will, and if you want you can have him," Marissa said.

"I guess I will," Chanzen said. "But make sure Layla is prepared for what I can do." Parker came over to Chanzen, Jinx, and Marissa.

"What can you do?" Parker said. Chanzen looked over to him.

"A lot more than you can, that's for sure." she said. Marissa and Jinx laughed at this.

"What's so funny?" Parker said. Jinx stopped laughing, but Marissa didn't.

"What's your name kid?" Parker asked Marissa.

"Marissa."

"And you believe that Chanzen can do more than I can?"  
"Unless you're bisexual or gay I think she can."

"Wait what?"

"She asked me to flirt with Will, to make Layla jealous," Chanzen said, coming to Marissa's defense.

"Oh," Parker said. "Then never mind." The girls laughed.

"Parker don't we have to meet Lauren, Lanta and some of the other guys?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Parker said as they walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jinx asked. "Do you really like Kevin? Because I was just joking at lunch-"

"It's fine," Marissa interrupted. "I'm just trying to make him happy, and obviously it can't be with me," Marissa said sadly. The rest of the day was a blur before everyone knew it they were home getting ready for bed. That's when the phone rang at Marissa's house, she picked up.

"Hello," Marissa said.

"Marissa?" said a familiar voice.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Kevin, you said to call."

"Yes, right, well what do you say to having Layla all to yourself?"


	3. Chapter 3: OKLAHOMA

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. Sorry it took so long, busy week! Plus you may not see as much of the evil guys/girls till the end, that's their big part, I want to keep their plan somewhat a secret till the end.

Within the next week the drama teacher, Mr. Francis, posted up auditions for the fall musical. It came up fast for everyone. Lanta and her group decided to try out for the musical, as part of their plan. And as part of Marissa's plan Chanzen flirted with Will, and Layla turned to Kevin, as planned. Kevin was happy and didn't notice Marissa calling his name.

"Kevin! Kevin! Wait up!" Marissa called down the hallway. "Aren't you gonna wish me good luck on the auditions?" Kevin didn't turn around. _Apparently not_, Marissa thought, her face fallen. That's when Jake came over.

"Poor, poor Marissa," Jake teased. "That's what you get for setting him up with Layla," Jake said as he messed up Marissa's hair. Marissa straightened her hair out and went into the theater behind Jake. Jinx saw the look on Marissa's face and came rushing over.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything's happening too fast! And now Kevin's with Layla." Marissa sighed.

In the past week Chanzen had some how won Will and Parker's hearts. Marissa never knew why the week went by so fast. The last thing she remembered was falling down hard off her bed, as if she was pushed. She woke up in the middle of the night and went into her bathroom, to see if she was okay, she was. In the morning she checked to see and there was a couple cuts here and there and a couple bruises too, but not to bad. Marissa wondered what happened and who pushed her, but she was to worn out to even try to.

"Marissa, are you coming up here or not?" Jake asked, angrily. Marissa came back to her senses and went up on stage beside Jake.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked.

"Mr. Francis just asked us to sing "People Will Say We're in Love", gosh, what's up with you lately?"

"Nothing, just start,"

"You go first Marissa, good luck, you're gonna need it," Jake laughed as the pianist began to play the intro, Marissa gave it her all.

"Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?" Marissa sang.  
"Why do the neighbors gossip all day behind their doors?" Jake sang, he had a beautiful voice that almost made Marissa forget to sing.  
"I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue. Here is the gist, a practical list of "don'ts" fer you.  
Don't throw bouquets at me. Don't please my folks to much.  
Don't laugh at my jokes too much. People will say we're in love." Marissa sang.  
"Laugh at your jokes-" Jake sang, Marissa could tell his personality shinning through.  
"Don't sigh and gaze at me. Your sighs are so like mine.  
Your eyes mustn't glow like mine. People will say we're in love! Don't start collecting things. Give me my rose and my glove. Sweetheart, they're suspecting things. People will say we're in love." Marissa sang.  
"Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I. Why do you take the trouble to bake my fav'rite pie? Grantin' your wish I carved our initials on that tree, Just keep a slice of all the advice you give so free.

Don't praise my charm too much.

Don't look so vain with me.

Don't stand in the rain with me.

People will say we're in love.

Don't take my arm to much.  
Don't keep your hand in mine.  
Your hand feels so grand in mine. People will say we're in love! Don't dance all night with me 'till the stars fade from above. They'll see it's alright with me. People will say we're in love!" Jake said finishing off the song, Marissa looked out into the audience, and a roar of applause came through.

"I see we have our Curly and Laurey already!" Mr. Francis said delighted. "You may sit down."

Jinx went up and sang "I Can't Say No" beautifully, it almost made Marissa forget about the other night and Kevin, almost. People came and went on the stage that were great, including all of Lanta's gang. Marissa could sense something bad was going on when they went up on stage. They were okay, but Marissa never thought twice about somebody. As Parker came off the stage he gave her an evil look. After the auditions Marissa went over to him.

"Excuse me, Parker?" Marissa asked.

"What do you want?"

"Where were you a couple nights ago?" Marissa asked, hoping he was the one.

"At home, why?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I saw you," Marissa said going over to Jinx.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Jinx asked.

"I'm fine, I thought that Parker might have been the one to push me off my bed that night, but I'll never know."

"Never, but I did find us a ride home," Jinx said pointing over to Jake. Jake moseyed on over to Jinx and Marissa.

"Are you girls ready to go?" he asked.

"I am, Marissa?" Jinx said.

"I guess, let's go," Marissa said. Jake went to Jinx's house first.

"Thanks Jake, and Marissa try to get a goodnight's sleep, you look like you could use it." Jinx said going into her house. Jake quickly teleported to Marissa's house, Marissa began to go inside.

"I know a way to make Kevin like you," Jake said very fast.

"What?" Marissa said turning around.

"We could pretend to go out, to make him jealous," Jake said.

"I guess," Marissa said. "I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yep, I hope you get the part of Laurey."

"I hope you get the part of Curly," Marissa said going into her house.


	4. Chapter 4: OKLAHOMA CAST

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. Sorry it took so long, busy week! Plus you may not see as much of the evil guys/girls till the end, that's their big part, I want to keep their plan somewhat a secret till the end.

By some miracle Mr. Francis knew who was going to play what roles, in the morning before school he posted this up:

Cast for Oklahoma:

Aunt Eller: Lanta Arcelsis

Laurey: Marissa Collingsworth

Curly: Jake Arkan

Jud Fry: Stefan

Ado Annie: Jinx Rose

Will Parker: Chia Clouran

The Peddler: Eric Wells

Andrew Carnes: Parker Boshart

Gertle Cummings: Varjo

Chorus:

Boys,Girls:

Ryan McAfee, Rachel Sullivan

Logan Demons, Beth Renée

Will Janise, Sylvia Franker

Patrick Hellman, Kaleen Templeton

Daniel Wetly, Tara Yellow

Bryan Safe, Alyssa Cooper

Cole Long, Megan Wilke

Karman Doubt, Brooke Walters

Zeke Fuller, Jane Bennet

Backstage Hands:

Wolf

Rollin

Natalie Robison

Vitani Darklighter

Lauren Boshart

Chanzen Christianson

Kevin Ryans

Marissa came into the school and went over to the board, her face lightened up when she saw her name, and right under it was Jake's. She turned around to find Jake right behind her, for a spilt second she forgot they were "going out", until Jake mentioned it.

"I guess we'll be spending more time together than we thought we would," Jake said. "So what do you say we go out tonight?"

"I thought we had to convince people we're going out, not actually _go_ out," Marissa whispered into Jake's ear.

"That's part of the plan though. If people never see us go out, then it won't be convincing," Jake whispered in her ear. "This is a great way to talk, it makes us look like a couple, great job," he continued to whisper into Marissa's ear.

"Sure, we can go out tonight. Where do you want to go?" Marissa asked Jake.

"I was thinking dinner and a movie. I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Sound great, see ya then!" Marissa said.

She had decided to forget about the incident the other night and move on. She drew back her shoulders and walked down the hall with confidence while holding Jake's hand. Marissa and Jake walked into their first hour still holding hands. Kevin saw them and then grabbed a hold of Layla's hand. Layla was surprised, but happy.

The rest of the day went by fast. Every where Jake and Marissa went they went together. Kevin saw this and tried to ignore it, but he was a tad bit jealous, he had after all liked Marissa a little bit. At the end of the day Jake and Marissa walked into the theater for play practice, Jinx and Chia followed them holding hands. After Mr. Francis gave his speech Jinx and Marissa caught up.

"Hey, long time no see! What's going on with you?" Marissa asked.

"I'm in love!" Jinx said looking over to Chia; he smiled at her, Jinx smiled back.

"Are you two-" Marissa said.

"Yes, and you and Jake?"

"Well, to make Kevin jealous we are," Marissa looked over to Kevin and Jake who were talking. It reminded her of the first time Jinx saw Chia at the beginning of the year.

"Oh, well I hope it works out," Jinx said. "But we've got to keep in touch, no matter how much our boys pull us apart. So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, you wanna come spend the night?"

"Heck yeah! I would never miss an opportunity to hang out with you! Hey, it's you scene! Call me tonight!"

"I will! See ya!" Marissa said as she walked up onto the stage and read from her script. The girl that played Aunt Eller looked a little weird, her name was Lanta.

Sooner than later Jinx came on stage to sing "I Can't Say No". Marissa's character was supposed to be on stage while she was singing so Marissa remained on stage. She could see both Kevin and Jake looking at her. She looked back over Jinx. It was Jinx's turn to shine and Marissa wouldn't miss it for the world. Jinx and Marissa were the best of friends almost like sisters.

Jake teleported Marissa home since Jinx flew home with Chia. Jake said goodbye by kissing Marissa on the check and teleporting right afterwards. Marissa took this as her cue to get ready for their date tonight and did. She went through five different outfits. She had no idea why she was so obsessed with look so cute, after all it was just a pretend date, not a real one. If it was a real one she would have gone through about eight outfits.

After she found the right outfit Marissa put on her make up. She grabbed her favorite necklace that her mother gave her and headed down stairs after grabbing her cell phone.

"You look great!" Mr. Collingsworth said. "Your date is outside with some of his friends," he added. Marissa was confused until she stepped outside and saw Jake with Kevin and Layla.


	5. Chapter 5: Double Dating K&J style

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. You may not see as much of the evil guys/girls till the end, that's their big part, I want to keep their plan somewhat a secret till the end.

"You never told me this was going to be a double date," Marissa said as they entered the restaurant that Jake chose.

"Whoops," was all Jake said as they found a table and sat down. Kevin and Layla sat down across from them. There was an awkward moment of silence until the waiter came by and took their orders. Afterwards it was silent.

"So, Kevin what's up with you lately?" Jake said breaking the silence. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Nothing much, you?"

"Well, I got Marissa," Jake said putting his arm around Marissa. Marissa was about to shrug it off when Jake whispered into her ear. "Play along." Marissa thought he was gonna bit her ear, but he didn't. _Thank God_, Marissa thought.

"I see that," Kevin said a hint of jealously in his voice. "But what else?"

"Nothing, besides getting the role of Curly," Jake bragged.

"Congrats on that by the way," Kevin said. "And I heard that you got Laurey," he said to Marissa. Marissa nodded. "Congrats on that too," he said as the food came by. They ate quietly. Jake paid for the meal as Layla and Marissa talked on their way out the door.

"Then I don't see why you aren't in hero classes, besides first hour," Marissa said. "You have an amazing power," she added as they walked across the street to the movies.

"I didn't want to," Layla said. "I'm not like that." Kevin paid for the tickets, since Jake paid for the meal, and went inside. Marissa and Layla knew they wouldn't be watching the movie so they went into the restroom to freshen up and they got to talking. Afterwards they went back to where the boys were. Marissa sat between Kevin and Jake and Layla sat on the outside of Kevin.

"Do you think we could trade places?" Marissa whispered into Jake's ear. Kevin looked over at the two of them.

"No," Jake whispered as he kissed her on the lips. Kevin quickly turned his head away and held onto Layla's hand. The movie began. Later on Jake and Layla got interested in the movie. Kevin and Marissa went to get more popcorn and drinks.

"So what happens when you and Jake breakup?" Kevin asked.

"Who said we were going to break up?" Marissa asked, grabbing a couple of straws.

"Jake did," Kevin said.

"He did?"

"Yep, so what will happen?"

"It will be awkward," Marissa said.

"In what way, with the play, or with me?" Kevin said. Marissa was puzzled she felt hurt and confused.

"Will you take these back?" Marissa asked Kevin.

"Why, where are you going?"

"To the restroom," Marissa said, handing Kevin her and Jake's food and drinks.

She walked over to the restroom. As soon as she got in the restroom she turned to see if Kevin was gone, he was. She quickly darted out of the restroom and out of the movie theater. She whistled for a cab, but not one came her way. She went over and waited for a bus to come and not one did. She decided she would walk home, right as she did Jake and Kevin came out of the movie theater, without Layla, that's when Marissa began to run.

Kevin and Jake noticed this and chased after her. Kevin used his powers to make a stop sign into a ball and threw it in front of Marissa to stop her, it didn't she kept running on and on. Kevin and Jake began to get mad so Jake teleported in front of Marissa. Marissa bumped into him and tried to get around him, but Jake held onto her shoulders until Kevin caught up with a skate board he made from another stop sign and a lamp post.

"What's going on?" Jake yelled at Marissa. "Why are you running?"

"I don't know," Marissa cried. "Maybe because you convinced me to fall in love with you to make Kevin jealous, and now you're holding it against me to make me do what you want me to do!" Marissa turned to see Layla coming out of the movie theater, frozen. She glanced over to a shocked Kevin.

"What?" Jake yelled. "I would never do something like that!"  
"Well you did," Marissa cried and pushed back Jake and began to run.

"MARISSA! COME BACK HERE NOW!" Jake yelled as he ran after her, Kevin followed her. For once a taxi came at the right time and Marissa got into it and headed home. She cried the whole way home. The taxi driver looked back at her.

"Boy troubles?" she asked.

"Yeah," Marissa sighed. "I don't care if I ever see another boy again!"

"Same here, but you have to see them eventually," the taxi driver said pulling up to Marissa's house. "Wow, how is that possible?"

"How is what possible?" Marissa said looking out her window to see Jake and Kevin standing on her driveway.

"That," said the taxi driver pointing to the boys.

"I don't know," Marissa lied. Jake knew where her house was and he could teleport, he must have teleported right after she got into the taxi.

"Good luck," the taxi driver said. "Looks like you're gonna need it." Marissa paid the driver and got out of the taxi. Kevin and Jake walked over to her as the taxi driver gave as sad look and drove away. _I wish I could be invisible_, Marissa thought, the she remembered she could, but she knew the boys would follow the figure of clothes that was Marissa. Marissa's clothes weren't invisible.

"What was that all about?" Kevin asked. "You agreed to go out with him?"

"What?" Marissa said walking up her drive way. Jake came up before her and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"You aren't going anywhere!" he said.

"Oh yes she is," a voice called out. Marissa looked to see her dad on the door step. "It's time for her to go to bed. She'll see you boys at school tomorrow." Marissa quickly ran over to her door and went inside, her dad followed her.

"Thank you dad!" she said and hugged him. "What can I ever do to repay you?"

"I saw how those boys were treating you and knew right away what to do," Mr. Collingsworth said. "And I knew my daughter should never be treated like that." Marissa smiled. "Now, off to bed!" he added, Marissa did so.

"Dad, do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"I promised the boys you would, so I guess, but I couldn't stop you if you were sick," her dad winked. Marissa ran up the stairs and went to bed after brushing her teeth and washing her face. She had no idea how she was going to face Kevin and Jake tomorrow, she had to fake sick.


	6. Chapter 6: AwakwardConfusing Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

For some reason or other Marissa woke up and went to school, she had to face Kevin and Jake sometime. Her dad gave her a sympathetic look as she left. Marissa saw Kevin sitting by himself and sat in the seat behind him. Jinx got on afterwards and sat by Marissa.

"What happened last night, you didn't call," Jinx said with concern.

"One of the worst thing possible," Marissa said and for the rest of the bus ride she told her what happened last night.

"Then why did you come to school today?" Jinx asked as they got off the bus.

"Because I knew I had to face them some time or other," Marissa said.

"Where are they?" Jinx said, looking around. "If I could I would beat them up!" Marissa laughed and rolled her eyes as they went inside the school. "Don't worry I'll be there for you all day!"

"What about Chia?"

"What about him?" Jinx laughed. Marissa smiled for the first time in a long time. "Do you want to spend the night at my house tonight? My mom said it was fine."

"Yeah, that's sounds great! An evening away from boy troubles, that'll do me good." Marissa sighed as they entered their first hour.

"Sit where you sat yesterday! That's your assigned seat for the rest of the year," the teacher called.

Marissa sighed and went back to sit by Jake. Kevin sat on the other side of Jake and Layla was by Kevin's side. Jinx sat on the other side of Marissa so Marissa could turn her back to Jake, and she did.

"So what do I need to bring tonight?" Marissa asked Jinx.

"Anything fun, maybe you should bring some of your mom's magazines so we can rip them up!" Jinx said laughing. Marissa laughed too. When Jinx and Marissa were younger they used to draw all over the celebrities and rip them up, it was a favorite past time.

"I will, plus snacks, a girl's gotta eat!" Marissa laughed. She felt a tap on her shoulder and ignored it, knowing it was Jake. A few seconds later she felt another tap. "Jake will you cut it out?" Marissa said as she turned around to find Mr. Popes right behind her.

"Cut what out?" Jake laughed.

"Mr. Popes, what a surprise," Marissa said, embarrassed.

"Turn and face forward Ms. Collingsworth," Mr. Popes said, returning to his desk.

Marissa sunk down in her seat and looked over to Jake, who laughed at her. Marissa rethought why she was at school, but she couldn't find a good reason. That's when Principal Powers came into the classroom. She looked up at Marissa and began to talk to Mr. Popes.

"Marissa, will you come here please?" Mr. Popes said. "Along with Jake and Kevin please?" he added. Marissa came up followed by Kevin and Jake. "Principal Powers would like a word with all of you about what happened last night."

Principal Powers led Marissa, Jake, and Kevin out of the classroom and to her office. The way there was very silent. Jake and Kevin sat on either side of Marissa as Principal Powers wanted Marissa in the middle for some reason. That's when she whipped out a newspaper with last night's story on it.

"Explain this," she said. "Using your powers outside of school boys?" Jake and Kevin fell silent, Marissa laughed on the inside.

"We had to stop her," Jake said. "She was doing something rather foolish."

"And that would be…" Marissa said.

"You ran away from the problem," Kevin said. Marissa and Jake turned to look at Kevin.

"And what was the problem?" Principal Powers asked.

"Boy troubles," Marissa sighed.

"I see why you would run," Principal Powers said. "I was your age once Marissa, but that does give these boys a right to stop you," Jake and Kevin smiled. "But not the right to use their powers to," Marissa smiled. "I'm gonna let you boys off with a warning, and Marissa. Take it from a girl whose been there, there's no reason to run, face your fears," Powers smiled as the bell rang. "You may go back to your classes, come back here if you need a pass." Marissa, Jake, and Kevin got out of their chairs fast and walked out into the hallway. Jake looked like he was looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Marissa asked.

"None of your business," Jake said, still looking. Marissa turned to Kevin.

"Who is he looking for?"

"Another girl, I'll bet you, he does that after he breaks up with a girl," Kevin sighed.

"So I guess I'm dumped by a guy that I don't like," Marissa said she looked to her side and saw Layla running. Layla saw Kevin and Marissa talking and took off. Marissa ran after her, pushing people out of her way calling for Layla.

"Layla, Layla, come back!" Marissa practically yelled. Marissa knew the one place Layla would go, the girl's room, she quickly followed her in. "Layla, it's not what you think it is?"

"Then what is it?"

"Honestly I don't know! One minute I'm with Jake and the next I'm talking to Kevin and you're running away!" Marissa sighed. "Layla, what's wrong, do you think I'm trying to take Kevin away from you?"  
"No," Layla sighed.

"Then what is it?" Marissa asked, calming down.

"I think I still like Will," Layla said really fast.

"What?" Marissa said shocked. She thought that she had forgotten all about Will.

"After I saw him with Chanzen I told myself that I didn't like him, but now I'm not so sure," Layla said, putting her head in her hands.

"Can I tell you something?" Marissa said.

"What?" Layla said looking up.

"I think we're gonna be tardy, but please stay after school, we need to talk."

"About what," Layla said as they quickly walked out of the restroom.

"Something I did," Marissa said, approaching her class. "So I'll meet up with you after school?"

"Sure, see ya then!" Layla said, as she quickly walked down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7: Talk, Talk, Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

As the day came closer to an end Marissa came up to Chanzen.

"Chanzen, can I ask you a favor?" Marissa said.

"What is it? My mind is already all messed up, with the situation you put me in," Chanzen said.

"What situation?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Both Will and Parker like me now, and I can't choose who to go with."

"Oh," Marissa said.

"Okay this may seem a little crazy, but who do you think I should choose?"

"Parker," Marissa said. "Because it would be mass cacaos if you went out with Will while Layla is going to try to win him back," Marissa said, she put her hand over her mouth as she finished. She couldn't believe she just said that.

"What?"

"I think you should go with Parker," Marissa said as Parker came near them. "He seems like the kind of guy that would treat you with respect," Marissa's voice began to fall/crack at this point. Marissa never really got the respect she deserved from a relationship.

"What are you doing here, Marissa, isn't it?" Parker asked Marissa.

"I honestly don't know, but I've gotta catch up with Layla," Marissa said walking away from Chanzen and Parker. She looked back to see them starting to hold hands and her eyes filled up with tears. She rushed into the bathroom and began to cry.

"Marissa, is that you?" Layla called. "Are you okay?" Layla said checking all the stalls until she found Marissa. Marissa sat on the seat, her head in her hands, crying. "Oh, Marissa, what's wrong?" Layla said, swatting down.

"Nothing, but there is something I need to tell you," Marissa said looking up. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "I feel bad for doing it now, but then it seemed like the perfect choice."

"What is it?"

"I told Chanzen to flirt with Will so you would go running to Kevin and fall in love with him," Marissa cried, and put her head back in her hands. Layla got up quickly.

"What?"

"I feel so bad, but that explains what happened last night. After Kevin had you, he ignored me, and I was a little jealous of what you had," Marissa cried. "I've never had some one respect me like Will did with you, that's why you need to go back to him," Marissa said looking up.

"What?" Layla said, taken back.

"I told Chanzen she should choose to go with Parker not Will, after she asked me, of course. I turned back and saw them almost holding hands, and I lost it. And now I'm back in the spot you were in earlier today, in the bathroom."

"Oh," Layla said. "You know what I think you should do?"

"What?"

"Go to Kevin."

"What, but what about you and him?"

"I'm over him. I like Will, again," Layla laughed, Marissa laughed too.

"Thanks," Marissa said getting up and going over to the sink. "Now what am I going to do about all this mascara?" The girls laughed and Layla ran to catch the bus, while Marissa fixed her makeup then went to go to talk to Kevin before play practice.

"Kevin, can I talk to you?" she said when she first saw Kevin.

"Sure," Kevin said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us," Marissa said.

"What about us?"

"What's going on with us?"

"I don't know," Kevin said.

"Nor do I, but I feel something's going on."

"Same here," Kevin said. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Do you want to come over and have dinner at my place and talk?" Kevin said. "My mom can cook a wild roast beef!"

"Sure sounds great, but does this mean that we are-"

"I guess if that's what you want."

"Oh it is," Marissa hugging him. "It is!" She quickly stopped hugging him when Jake saw this. "Gotta go perform!"

"You do it so well!" Kevin said. "There's no need for you to practice!" he laughed. Marissa went up on the stage.

"What's going on with you and Kevin?" Jake asked.

"We're going out," Marissa said. "For once one of your plans worked. How's that get a girl plan going for ya?"

"Just great, I have one already."

"Yeah, who?"

"Layla."

"Layla?"


	8. Chapter 8: Sleep Over Gone Bad Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

"Layla?" Marissa repeated. "How did you do that?"

"After you and Kevin had a moment she came running to me."

"No she didn't, I ran after her! And everything's fine with us now."

"Really, that's not what she said."

"What, how could she have told you? I was just talking to her a moment ago."

"No, a moment ago you were talking to Kevin, not Layla."

"Well I-never mind. You know what? I'll call her," Marissa said, pulling out her phone.

"You don't want to do that," Jake panicked.

"Oh yes I do," Marissa said, holding the phone to her ear, the room fell silent. Layla answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Layla said.

"Hey Layla, it's me, Marissa."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I have Jake over here saying that you like him, is this true?" Marissa laughed as she put Layla on speaker.

"What?" she could hear someone say in the background.

"Is someone there with you?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, Will is. I followed your advice and went to him. I thought I would talk to him on the bus after school, but I missed the bus. So I called him and asked if he could fly me home and he did, that's when you called."

"Thanks Layla. I hope you know that you're on speaker," Marissa said.

"Oh, well, so are you! Oh and tell Jake that there is no way I would like a guy that would do something like what he did to you," Layla said.

"Thanks. Well I'll leave you and Will to-be alone," Marissa said, putting Layla off speaker.

"Oh, okay, see ya Monday!" Layla said hanging up.

"All right, bye," Marissa said, also hanging up. As soon as Marissa looked over to Jake he looked the other way, embarrassed.

"Maybe we should start acting," Jake said.

"Some of us have already started," Marissa laughed taking her script out of her back pocket and placing her phone there.

"Can we please start?" Mr. Francis said. "Because I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long night. And it was a long night, so long that Marissa almost forgot she was spending the night at Jinx's until she reminded her.

"Yeah, so can Chia give us a ride, or do we have to ask Jake?" Marissa asked.

"Jake," Jinx said.

"What happened with you and Chia?" Marissa asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to my house," Jinx said. "Now, let's find Jake, shall we?" Jinx said, putting her arm in Marissa's, they laughed.

"Jake!" Jinx said when she spotted him. "Could you take us back to my house, you know where it is."

"Sure I'll take you Jinx. But Marissa will have to find her own way home." Jake laughed.

"Oh what am I supposed to do? Jump off the school?" Marissa said.

"Sure, it'll do everyone a whole lot of good," Jake said getting in her face.

"Fine I'll ask Jane to take me home," Marissa said, backing off of Jake and going to find Jane. She found her with her friends Varjo and Natalie.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you possibly take me home?" Marissa asked.

"Well, Nat is having a lot of boy problems right now…" Jane said.

"Hey, I've got an idea! How about you guys come over to spend the night with Jinx and me," Marissa said. "It's our girl's night out, and we'd love you to join.

"Sure," Jane said. "We just need to grab our stuff. Are you sure it's okay with Jinx."

"I'll ask her," Marissa said getting out her phone. Jinx answered. "Hey, it's me Marissa, is it alright if I bring over Jane, Varjo, and Natalie?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"Thanks, they've gotta grab their stuff, then we'll be there."

"Okay, see ya then!" Jinx said hanging up her phone and began to go inside. Jake quickly pulled her around and kissed her. Jinx slapped him and ran into her house. A few minutes later Marissa, Jane, Varjo, and Natalie were at her house. She invited them in and they sat down.

"Jinx, are you okay?" Marissa asked.

"No," Jinx said. "I guess tonight will be a big heartfelt talk on everyone's part." Jinx said as she began to cry.


	9. Chapter 9: Sleep Over Gone Bad Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. I'm also trying to make this a little bit of a song fic, tell me what you think.

"And now Lanta is fighting for him, Warren I mean," Nat said finishing up her story.

"That's too bad," Marissa said, grabbing more snacks. "Jinx, you haven't told us what's going on with you. What's wrong?"

"You don't want to know," Jinx said.

"Oh yes I do! What's going on?" Marissa asked.

"You know how Jake teleported me home?"

"Yeah," Marissa said.

"Well, afterwards, he kissed me," Jinx said. "I slapped him soon afterwards."

"Whoa! Don't worry about; I'm sure it will be forgotten by Monday." Marissa said comforting her.

"I don't think they've forgotten," Jane said looking out the window.

"What do you mean by them?" Marissa asked looking out the window. Standing outside the window was Jake, Kevin, and some other guys."

"They must have heard we were having a sleep over," Nat said.

"I'll kill whoever told them," Varjo said, her blades coming out of her fingers.

"I know were all a little down, but what do you say we have a little fun with the guys? No one will ever know," Marissa said.

"What kind of fun?" Jinx asked.

"How about we make this a boy/girl campout?" Marissa said, looking out the window. She spotted Warren behind Kevin. "And Nat, before you disagree, I think you need to look out the window again."

Nat quickly looked out. "What are we waiting for?" she said getting up. The girls followed Nat outside to where the boys were.

"Are you girls up for a little fun?" Jake said.

"What do you have in mind?" Marissa asked. Jake whispered some thing to Jane and within the next second they found them selves in an empty mall.

"Where are we?" Jinx asked.

"An empty mall, with no security," Jake said. "Who's up for a little fun? Guys, go to the girl that you chose."

"What?" all the girls said.

"This is your partner for the rest of the night. You will everything with them," Jake said. Marissa was happy to have Kevin. Nat was with Warren, Jinx with Jake, and Jane and Varjo were both with people Marissa didn't recognize.

"Have fun!" Jake said as he took Jinx away from the crowd.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
_

Marissa and Kevin go and have their pictures taken in a booth. While Nat and Warren play video games.

_  
The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have -  
_

Jane and her partner, Zack play DDR in the arcade while Varjo and her partner, Brandon, are kissing.

_  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
_

Jinx tries to avoid Jake by staying with Marissa and Kevin. Marissa and Jinx try on some clothes while Kevin and Jake wait outside the store, bored to death.

_  
Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have  
_

Jane whips Zack in DDR and they begin to make out like Varjo and Brandon.

_  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun..._

"You've gotta talk to Kevin some time tonight," Jinx said. "About Layla."

"Really? Do I have to?"

"Yep," Jinx said, and shoved her over to Kevin. "Excuse me, Kevin, Marissa needs to talk to you."

"Okay," Kevin said as Marissa pulled him aside. "What's going on?"

"We have a little bit of a problem," Marissa sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kevin said.

"I mean the "Layla" problem. If we go out I want to know if you still like her."

"I guess but Marissa I thought we were going out," Kevin said.

"That's what I thought too. I've realized that you want girls you can't have, first Layla, then me. Well, I have something to tell you. I am currently available." Marissa said and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kevin said as he pulled her back and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a long time.

"Did you just-" Marissa said, shocked. That wasn't like Kevin to do.

"I know, why don't you say we forget about Layla?"

"Sounds great, I've got to talk to Jinx. I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah, see ya." Kevin said.

"Bye." Marissa said walking over to Jinx. She found her and dragged her to the nearest bathroom.

"I'm guessing everything went fine." Jinx said.

"Yeah, he kissed me! I was walking way and he pulled me back and kissed me! I was shocked." Some one knocked on the door.

"We're coming!" Jinx said. "I can't believe this!" she said and walked over to the door. Jinx and Marissa open the door to find Jake.

"Marissa, we need to talk." Jake said, pulling Marissa over to where she just was. Jake began to kiss Marissa. Marissa tried to push him away, but he kept on going. Kevin walked by, saw them and ran. Marissa slapped Jake and ran after Kevin.

"Kevin! Kevin! Come back! It's not what you think it is!" Marissa cried. (music begins)

_Hello boy it's been a while  
Guess you'll be glad to know  
That I've learned how to laugh and smile  
Getting over was slow  
They say old lovers can be good friends  
But I never thought I'd really see you  
I'd really see you again  
_

Marissa runs off crying and goes to an empty store, and cries into a t-shirt. Goes up to a mirror and punches it and slips down to the ground.

_I go crazy  
When I look in your eyes  
I still go crazy  
No my heart just can't hold that feeling inside  
Way deep down inside  
Oh baby you know when I look in your eyes  
I go crazy_

Marissa digs through her pocket and finds the pictures that Kevin and her took at a photo booth and rips them up and throws them on the ground, and falls to the gound and cries.

_You say she satisfies your mind  
Tells you all of her dreams  
I know how much that means to you  
I realize that I was blind  
Just when I thought I was over you  
I see your face and it just ain't true  
No it just ain't true_

Marissa looked up and sees Nat and Warren walking by, holding hands. Jinx finds her and comforts her.

_I go crazy  
When I look in your eyes  
I still go crazy  
That old flame comes alive  
It's starts burning inside  
Way deep down inside  
Oh baby  
You know when I look in your eyes  
I go crazy  
_

Jinx leaves and Jake comes over to her and tries to be nice. It doesn't work and they get in a fight. Jake slaps Marissa, picks her up and throws her to the ground and leaves. Marissa cries even more.

_I go crazy  
You know when I look in your eyes  
I go crazy  
No my heart just can't hide  
That old feeling inside  
Way deep down inside  
I go crazy  
You know when I look in your eyes  
I go crazy _

Crazy

Kevin sees her and walks slowly over to her. He notices her bruises that have already shown up and tries to comfort her. She back away and cries.

"Who did this to you?" Kevin asked.

"Jake," Marissa cried.


	10. Chapter 10: The Evil Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

Soon afterwards, Marissa ran home crying. She couldn't bear to see more of Kevin, Jake, or Jinx. When she came threw the door at home her dad didn't say a word as he noticed her state. Marissa flopped on top of her bed and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling like she had a hang over. Marissa grabbed her robe and slippers and headed down stairs to watch T.V. It was ten o'clock, so she thought that her dad would be up, but he wasn't. Instead there was a note on the counter it read:

_Hey Marissa I went over to Mr. Jay's house, I'll be back at 8:30 a.m. I bet you won't be up before then so this note is pointless. I'll see ya in a little while, love Dad._

Marissa looked at the clock again, it was 10:02. _Where could he be?_ Marissa asked herself. She quickly grabbed the phone and called her dad up. No one answered so she tried again. This time someone picked up on the first ring, but it wasn't her dad.

"What do you want?" the voice asked.

"To speak to my dad, is he available?"

"I told you to smash the damn thing, you knew his daughter would call," a voice in the background said rather loudly. "What was that?" she asked, clearly knowing that someone didn't want her dad to be able to get a hold of anyone, but who?

"No he isn't available, may I take a message?" the voice said.

"I'm right here!" her dad yelled in the background. Marissa heard a bang and then a crash and fall.

"Hello?" she said as she heard her dad yelling in the background.

"I want to see my daughter!" he yelled.

"Fine, bring her here," one man said to the man on the phone.

"All right, I'll be back!" the voice said hanging up. Marissa quickly ran to her room and locked the door when the first man told the second man to go. She went into her closet and removed her clothes so she could become invisible. Marissa dialed Jinx's number.

"Hello?" Jinx said.

"Jinx, get Jake, Kevin and yourself over to my house as soon as possible," Marissa said. She knew that they were all still at the mall.

"Why, what's going on?" Jinx said as she woke the boys up.

"I'm really scared; someone has my dad and their coming to get me!"

"What?" Jake said.

"It's true," Marissa heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "I gotta go. Come fast!" Marissa said and hanged up. She quietly became invisible. She heard a knock on the door but didn't know if it was Jake or the voice on the phone, so she stayed quiet. Who ever it was quickly found a way into her room.

"Marissa, where are you?" Parker asked. Marissa recognized his voice and fell silent.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" he said, opening her closet. Marissa was still invisible but Parker felt around the closet and went right through her.

"I know you're in here!" he said. "I can feel you," Parker said. Marissa's eyes widened as she grabbed her clothes and tried to put them on. Parker could see her reaching for her clothes and grabbed her top.

"Show yourself," Parker said.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because, well, you have my clothes, now give them back!" she said as she reached for them.

"Not so fast," Parker laughed. "So you mean to tell me you have no top on?"  
"Don't get any ideas, just give me my shirt." Parker did and stepped out of the closet as Marissa put it on and became visible again. That's when she heard a knock at her door.

"Marissa, are you in there?" Kevin asked as he knocked again. Marissa began to say yes but Parker gave her a look.

"You tell them, and you're dead," Parker whispered into her ear.

"MARISSA! ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!" Jake said pounding the door. Marissa ran over to the door, but Parker pulled her back by her shirt collar. Marissa hit the ground harder than Parker expected and was almost unconscious.

"Help!" Marissa yelped.

"I'm coming in there!" Jake said opening the door. Parker ran over to try to shut it but he was too late. Jake had already seen enough. He saw Marissa still a little conscious on the ground trying to get up.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

Parker quickly punched Jake and missed. Jake threw a punch in Parker's face and helped Marissa up. Jinx and Kevin quickly ran over to help. Kevin saw Parker about to punch Jake and punched him in the stomach. Jinx saw this and smiled. She wished she had someone that would do that for her. She looked at the situation in front of her. What Jake and Kevin were doing was totally unlike them.

"Where to next?" Jinx asked.

"We've gotta save my dad," Marissa said looking down at Parker. "Where is he?"

"What?" Parker said getting up. Jake and Kevin came closer to Parker.

"Where is he?" Jake said sternly.

"5th and Main," Parker whimpered. Jake gave him one last kick in the groin and helped Marissa out of the room and teleported them to 5th and Main.


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

Marissa, Jake, Kevin, and Jinx quickly found themselves outside a raggedy shack. Inside they could hear yelling. Marissa could hear her dad asking to see Marissa, that's what made Marissa go in. Jake notice and quickly pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to see my dad," Marissa said, trying to get away from Jake.

"You think you can just waltz right in there and see him?"

"Well, no," Marissa sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Sneak around the back," Jake said pulling her to the back.

"What about Kevin and Jinx?"

"I always knew they would be together," Jake said.

"Jake!"

"I know, I'm amazing," Jake bragged.

"No, I was thinking the exact opposite," Marissa whispered as the quietly came in the back door.

"Where is he?" one man, Mr. Francis said.

"Mr. Francis?" Marissa said. Jake put his hand over her mouth.

"He should have been here a little while ago," Mr. Jay said. Marissa peeked further into the room and saw her dad tied up in a chair. Marissa wondered why he didn't become invisible; he could do it with his clothes on. Marissa quickly slipped out of the shack with Jake close behind.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked as Marissa turned around and took of her shoes.

"I'm going in there," Marissa said.

"What? Then why are you-" Jake stopped in mid sentence. "Marissa I love you too, but not here, not now."

"EW, JAKE!" Marissa almost shouted. "I'm going in invisible."

"Yeah, right," Jake said walking up to Marissa. He placed his hands on her hips. Marissa tried to shrug him off, but he stayed on. "My little Laurie," Jake said as he kissed Marissa on the cheek.

Marissa became invisible, and took off her clothes. "Hold these, don't you even dare think about it!" Marissa said realizing that Jake had a sick mind. Marissa had to admit that she somewhat wanted Jake to take her clothes, she had no idea why, but she did. Could it be that she liked Jake after all.

Marissa shook off these thoughts and headed inside. She peeked in and saw her dad. She knew she couldn't just unbind him, the men would see. She had to find a way to distract the men.

"Jake!" Marissa whispered as she stepped out of the shack.

"Marissa, where are you?"

"Right in front of you," Marissa said. "Could you distract those guys in there for me?"

"Sure, what shall I get in return?" Jake said putting his hands forward. Marissa knew what he was doing and pulled back.

"Let's just say I'll think about, but since you have to have motivation, do it for me, please?"

"Fine, what do I do?"

Marissa smiled. "Go in there, say something to get them out of there and run."

"Can do," Jake said as he walked into the shack and soon after came running out of the shack. Marissa took this as her cue and went in and untied her dad.

"Who's there?" Mr. Collingsworth asked.

"It's me, Marissa."

"Oh, are you invisible?"

"No, what would make you guess that?"

"I don't know, but where are you're clothes?"

"With Jake, can we go home fast?" Suddenly Jake appeared in front of Marissa and she almost ran into him. She knew if he did she would become visible again.

"Here are your clothes," Jake said, handing Marissa's clothes back to her. "I thought I would give them back to you."

Marissa was shocked as she put her clothes on. Jake was actually being nice to her, would this be the beginning of something? Marissa became visible again and went to find Jinx and Kevin. She saw them, and to her approval they were all okay. Jake saw this as his cue and teleported everyone home to each of their houses.

Jake got to Marissa's house last. Mr. Collingsworth quickly went inside to call the police, leaving Jake and Marissa all alone.

"So, what do I get for distracting those guys?" Jake asked. Marissa sighed. "Not that I need anything-you know I'm perfectly fine-"

Marissa could stand some one blabbering on and on so she gave Jake his reward, a kiss. Soon after Jake paused and kissed her again. Marissa laughed a little and began to kiss Jake again, and this time, it wasn't a reward, she was in love.


	12. Chapter 12: Jake&Marissa Curly&Laurie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

Marissa couldn't believe what happened the other night. She had fallen in love with Jake, JAKE! Now every time she saw him in the hallway her heart skipped a beat. She knew that Jake had liked her from the start, but she wished he would respect her. That's the reason she wouldn't go out with him. He was always disrespectful to her, plus it would feel too weird around Kevin.

Marissa quickly put her stuff in her locker and headed off to lunch. Jinx came up behind her and asked her what happened last night. All Marissa said was nothing. She couldn't believe that she just lied in front of Jinx, she never lied to her.

"Well, there was something," Marissa said. "The guy I somewhat liked, well, I fell in love and he kissed me."

"What? Who!" Jinx asked, curious.

"A guy that I somewhat liked," was all Marissa said, and thought she was ever gonna say for a while.

"Is he cute?"

"Yeah, but I can't go out with him."

"Why?"

"It will just be too weird ya know?"

"No I don't, who is it?"

"Do you promise not to tell?"

"Promise!"

"Jake," Marissa whispered into Jinx's ear.

"WHAT?"

"I don't know it just happened! I really can't go with him because he doesn't respect me, but he started to last night."

"He did?"

"Yeah, when I went invisible last night I had to take off my clothes. I gave them to him and he didn't run away with them. He did what asked, a plan to drive the guys out of that place, and then he came back with my clothes and gave them to me. After he got everyone home safely I kissed him, as a reward for giving me my clothes. Then he kissed me back, gently and I gave in."

"Wow! What about Kevin?"

"Oh great! How do I break it to him lightly?"

"Distract him."

"How?"

"Set him up with someone."

"Who? Layla and Will are back together," Marissa sighed.

"Well, there is some one a little closer," Jinx said.  
"Where?"

"Right here you dummy!" Jinx said as they sat down at a different table than Jake and Kevin.

"You like Kevin?"

"Yeah!"

"What about Chia?"

"Well, he…" Jinx paused. She looked over to her other side. "Apparently he's into someone else."

"Rachel, no way, she hates him!"

"What?"

"Their in my science class, their lab partners and they argue constantly. I thought she might like him so I asked her and she said yes, and Chia,"

"Yeah!"

"He called her a slut and wondered why you were ignoring him, why are you by the way?"  
"Long story short, I caught him and little Miss Rachel making out," Jinx said.

"Oh, did he apologize?"

"Yep!"

"Then go talk to him," Marissa said, shoving her over to Chia. "Excuse me; Chia Jinx wants to talk to you." Marissa quickly walked over to her seat and watched them when a figure came in her way. She tried to see around it but it moved to be in her way.

"Excuse me, but can you please move?" Marissa asked not looking up.

"What's so interesting about Chia and Jinx?" a familiar voice, the one that was in the way, said.

"I wasn't looking at that."

"Then what were you looking at?"

Marissa slowly raised her head. In front of her she saw Jake. She picked up her tray and walked over to dump it, Jake followed. Marissa walked quickly back to her table, trying to shake him off, but he still followed.

"What do you want?" Marissa asked.

"You," Jake whispered into her ear.

"What?"

"Don't tell me that last night didn't mean anything to you," Jake said. "After all you are the one that kissed me."

"As a reward for not taking my clothes," Marissa said.

"Then why did you kiss me for the second time?" Jake said, his voice getting louder.

"Please don't make a scene," Marissa said calmly.

"Making a scene is my job honey," Jake said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, as Curly," Marissa said, pushing him away. Jake grabbed her hand and teleported her to the janitor's closet.

"What are we doing here?" Marissa asked.

"Not making a scene," Jake said.

"What?" Marissa asked, confused.

"I've realized something, you know what?"

"What?"

"That well, we're acting like our characters, Curly and Laurie."

"How?"

"We are both to stubborn to admit that we like each other."

Marissa paused. "So?"

"Well, I know I've been stubborn. I don't remember who gives in first but, in our case it's going to be me. Marissa, I know you may not believe me, but I love you. Ever since I first met you I fell. You had that look in your eyes, but they were set on someone else and not me, and I was jealous."

Marissa was speechless. "What did you say?"

"I love you," Jake said. "There I said it, the secrets out! You have gotten Jake Arkan to fall in love, a thing that is very impossible to do. Most of the time I don't love the girls I go out with, or try to get, but you're different."

"Different how," Marissa asked.

"You made me feel that butterflies in my stomach feeling every time I was around you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Wow," Marissa said, shocked. Jake was showing Marissa some respect she had wanted from a guy, other than her dad for her whole life.

"Wow?"

"I never knew that you-felt that way."

"Well, I did."  
"But I do believe that Laurie was the one to give in, possibly, and I give in."

"What?" Jake said, his heart skipping a beat.

"I love you too," Marissa said as the bell rang.

"Ladies first," Jake said opening the door.

Marissa walked out of the door and saw Jinx and Chia holding hands as they walked out of the lunch room. Jake taking that as his cue put his arm around Marissa, to claim her as his own. From now on things were going to be very different.


	13. Chapter 13: The Evil Plan is Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

Right as Marissa was getting her stuff out of her locker Jake came around her and put his arm around her. Kevin saw this and turned the other way. Jake saw him and smiled. But almost too quickly Marissa reached down to grab something and Jake fell down because she had caught him unaware.

"What was that for?" Jake growled.

"I had to grab something," Marissa said shutting her locker and walking off.

"Wait up, Marissa!" Jake called. "Where are you going?"

"Play practice, did you forget you were in a play right now?"

"No, I just, got distracted," Jake lied as he and Marissa entered the theater.

"With what?" Marissa said.

"You," Jake said, putting his arm around her, Marissa shrugged it off. "What was that for?"

"It's kinda getting annoying, you're treating me like I'm your property, and not your girlfriend," Marissa said as she got on stage.

Marissa looked out in the audience to find Mr. Francis. He wasn't there. She remembered that she had seen him the other day, at the shack. She had wondered what he was doing there, and he wasn't there today. Instead the music teacher, Ms. Pipers, came into the theater.

"Mr. Francis couldn't make it, so I am subbing for him today," she said.

"Did you turn him in?" Marissa whispered to Jake.

"Possibly, I told Principal Powers," Jake said.

"What happened to Mr. Francis?" Marissa asked Ms. Pipers.

"He was caught doing something badly, and he was fired," she said. ""I will not tell you what, that is personal, and if you want to know ask Mr. Francis."

"I guess you told her, huh?" Marissa whispered to Jake.

"Yep, sure did. Besides, there was something freaky about him from the start," Jake said.

"Can we run the Kansas City scene?" Ms. Pipers said as she sat down.

"Sure can," said Chia coming onto stage after making out with Jinx backstage.

Marissa knew she wasn't in that scene so she walked over to Jinx. They talked for a little while then Marissa wondered onto the other side of the stage to visit Kevin. She needed to talk to him too. When she got over there she overheard a conversation.

"Then after we get Will and his gang locked up, we can hypnotize the whole crowd and cast into worshiping us," Parker said.

"Perfect Parker," Lanta said. "I knew you were always the brains of this operation."

Marissa gasped, she couldn't believe it.

"What was that?" Chanzen said she looked over and spotted Marissa.

Marissa dashed away from them as fast as she could. She quickly ran back and ran into something, or someone. She screamed, but then a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back. Marissa squealed to get away but couldn't. The figure then turned her around and let go of her mouth. Marissa could barely make out who it was.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Kevin."

"Kevin, I can explain…"

"There's nothing to explain," Kevin said. "You better hurry; your scene is coming up."

"Oh great!" Marissa exclaimed as she rushed over to the other side of the stage to get on. Kevin sighed and walked over to where Parker, Lanta, and Chanzen were.

"She overheard everything!" Parker exclaimed.

"We can't do it with her knowing now," Chanzen said.

"Unless she is unable to make the show," Lanta said.

"How would we do that?" Chanzen said.

"We could "accidentally" drop the backdrop down at the wrong time, causing it to land on her and get her out of the show," Lanta said.

"Awesome idea," Parker said.

Kevin's eyes went wide open. He knew that no matter how mad he was at Marissa and Jake he had to save her. He quickly dashed over to the opposite side, just in time. Lanta began to lower down the backdrop as Marissa came back to meet it.

"Watch out!" Kevin said as he ran on stage. Marissa screamed as he whipped her into his arms and out of the way. Marissa panted as she quickly thanked Kevin.

"How did you know?" Marissa asked.

"I saw it starting to come down, and I didn't want you to get hurt," Kevin lied.

"What happened, are you okay?" Jake asked, rushing on stage.

"She's fine, no thanks to you," Kevin said.

"What are you doing here Kevin? You aren't supposed to be on stage till the lights are down."

"He just saved me!" Marissa yelled. "You could at least thank him!" Marissa exclaimed as she ran out of the theater.

"Great job!" Kevin said as he ran after her. Jake looked over to Jinx.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Oh, you weren't watching your property, were you?" Jinx said angrily as she followed Kevin and Marissa.

"Wait up!" Jake said as he ran after Marissa, Kevin, and Jinx.


	14. Chapter 14: Heart to Heart Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

"I told you I don't want to talk to anyone," Marissa said Kevin and Jinx. "And no one could change my mind!" Marissa sank lower to the ground with each word and put her head between her legs.

"What about me?" Chia said after a while. Marissa had wondered how he ended up there. She raised her head to see if anyone else was there, it was just Chia.

"You promise not to tell Jinx?"

"As long as you tell her what you're going to tell me," Chia said.

"I guess."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I think the only reason Jake is going out with me is to make Kevin jealous."

"I thought they were friends, why would he do that?"  
"I think they were friends, until I came along. I ruined everything," Marissa cried.

"If their friendship can't stand you coming along, then they truly aren't friends."

"You think so?"

"I know so, believe me. It's happened to me many of times."

"Did you have a friend before Jinx?"

"Yep."

"Are you two still friends?"  
"Yeah, but I don't know about you and Jinx. It seems to me that since Jake and Kevin came into your girls' life you girls haven't been hanging out a lot."

"That's true. But don't say we didn't try. We had a girl's slumber party, but Jake and Kevin ruined it."

"I heard about that, the thing at the mall. Jake is a jerk. What if I make it up to you?"

"How?"  
"I'll lie off of Jinx for the next week or so, so you can get reacquainted with her. She told me that she had been missing you."  
"She has?"

"Yep," Chia said as he helped Marissa up. "And if I were you, I would reconsider going out with Jake. Talk to him and see if that's the reason he's going out with you, if it is, dump him. And if it isn't stay with him, maybe he can change," Chia said as they entered the theater. Marissa noticed they were running a scene that she wasn't in, so she went over to talk to Jinx.

"Jinx, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I think the only reason Jake is going out with me is to make Kevin jealous." Marissa said in one breath.

"What?"

"It's true, I think he is."

"Whoa, did you tell Chia this?"

"Yep! And he told me he was going to lie off of you for a while so we could get reacquainted. What do you say?"

"I say… where have you been girlfriend?" Jinx said hugging Marissa.

"So I guess we're cool?"

"More than cool," Jinx said.

"Great, now I have to talk to Jake, oh great!"

"Have fun," Jinx said as Marissa walked away to find Jake. She found him talking to Kevin.

"So you're saying that you saved her?" Jake said.

"Yes, I did! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Do you still having feelings for her?" Jake said. Kevin paused as Marissa gasped.

"What was that?" Kevin asked, hearing Marissa. "Who's there?"

Marissa silenced herself, but then Chia walked past and said hi Marissa and disappeared.

"Marissa, is that you?" Jake said. Marissa came out from behind the curtain she was hiding behind.

"Yes."

"How long have you been back there?" Jake asked.

"Long enough," Marissa said. "Jake, we need to talk…"

"About what?"

"In private."

"What is it Marissa?" Jake yelled.

"About us okay?" Marissa cried.

"What about us?"

"It's over!" Marissa cried as she ran off.

"Okay that's enough for tonight," Ms. Pipers said. "You may all go home."

"Can you give me a ride home?" Marissa asked Chia and Jinx.  
"Sure," Chia said. "Hop on board!" Chia said as he flew off with Jinx and Marissa in his arms.

"Wow! You're really strong!" Jinx said in awe.

"Thanks," Chia said. "Marissa, did you tell Jinx?"

"Tell me about what?" Jinx asked.

"About Jake? I did."

"Good, she needed to know," Chia said as he flew down to Jinx's house. "Marissa do you know the way to you're house from here?"

"Yeah, I can walk a block or two," she said.

"Great!" Chia said as he flew away.

"Wouldn't someone notice him?"

"Nope, no one in this neighborhood notices anything," Jinx laughed as she went inside. Marissa walked down the street to her house, when she got there Jake was waiting at her doorstep.

"What do you mean we're over?" he yelled.

"I mean we're over. I can tell that the only reason you are with me is to make Kevin jealous, and I don't want to be apart of it. Now excuse me, I need to do my homework," Marissa lied, pushing him inside and going into her house. She quickly locked the door and ran upstairs to her room.


	15. Chapter 15: Dress Rehearsal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. This is going to be a short chapter, because the next couple might be kinda long because the evil plan takes place.

Marissa went to school the next day and tried to avoid Jake and Kevin as much as possible. For once her plan worked until play practice the next night. It was dress rehearsal; she knew something would go wrong, she just knew it. As Marissa went into the costume room to get her costumes she ran into Parker. Parker gave her a death glare. Marissa had forgotten that she had overheard his plan.

"To bad that backdrop did hit you," Parker said as he walked away. "We tried to make it hit you."

Marissa gasped and went into the restroom to change. Jinx was already dressed and helped Marissa get into her first outfit. Marissa knew it would be tough doing the play with what had happened, but after all she was an actress, right. She just had to act like everything was all right, and she did. She did perfectly well, until after practice when she was dressed back in her normal clothes.

"Marissa, we need to talk," Jake said firmly.

"Whatever about?" Marissa said, acting as if she didn't know what he wanted to talk about.

"About us."

"There is no us," Marissa said as she went to go get another ride home from Chia. When Marissa got home Jake was there again.

"I know you don't want to talk to me," Jake said.  
"That's for sure," Marissa said.

"But I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't going out with you to make Kevin jealous," Jake said, he then quickly teleported home, leaving Marissa speechless.


	16. Chapter 16: Opening Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. The plan is coming out! The stories almost over! I think I might make a squel, what do you think?

As soon as Jake got on the bus Marissa tapped him. She had to talk to him about the other night. She just couldn't believe what happened. Jake turned around to quickly that Marissa couldn't find the words to say, almost.

"About last night…" she started.

"What about it?" Jake asked.

"Do you think we could-start over?" Marissa said. "For the play's sake?"

"Start over as friends, or-" Jake paused.

"As friends," Marissa said. "I don't think everyone would be to happy if we were arguing non-stop back stage."

"Only for the plays sake," Jake said as he turned back around.

Marissa sighed and looked over to Jinx. "At least I tried," she whispered to her.

Marissa called Jinx last night as soon as Jake left. They talked for a while, both amazed, then got down to business. Jinx said that she had to talk to Jake, ask him if he wanted to start over, as friends, and not boyfriend and girlfriend. Marissa agreed and spent hours in front of the mirror preparing herself for nothing. Jake only wanted to get along with her to make the play go over smoothly. But of what Marissa heard the other night, it didn't seem like it would.

The bus quickly arrived at Sky High and everyone got off the bus. Marissa started to her locker when someone blocked her way. It was Parker and Lash. Marissa tried to go around them but couldn't.

"What do you want?" she asked, angrily.

"What's with the attitude?" Lash asked.

"You seem upset. Why I'll never know, because after all it was you who listened in on my conversation." Parker said.

"And I'm sorry, now please let me pass," Marissa said.

"You better be sorry," Lash said, getting into her face. "Or we will make you sorry." Lash quickly put his hand into a fist and punched Marissa in the face so hard it caused her to fall to the floor. Everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Do you understand?" Parker said.

"Yes I do," Marissa whimpered as she tried to get up. Jinx saw this and went over to help her up, but Lash stopped her.

"Let her get up by herself," Lash said.

Marissa began to get up very slowly. Jinx began to push through Lash; she quickly went around and broke through the crowd, without Lash noticing. As soon as Lash turned his head to find her Jinx quickly helped Marissa up and got out of the crowded hallway into another one.

"Are you okay?" Jinx asked, examining her nose.

"I'm fine."

"You've got a bloody nose, and I sure hope you don't get a black eye."

"Me too."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine," Marissa said as she got up.

She quickly turned her head and noticed Lash and Parker charging over to her. Lash looked as if some one had punched him. Marissa went to the one place she knew she would be safe from any boys, the girl's room. She examined her nose. It was a little bloody so she grabbed some toilet paper and applied pressure. Jinx quickly came in.

"I think you need to go to the nurse's, and now," Jinx said.

"Not with them out there," Marissa said.

"Just wait until there gone. Can you walk okay, or do you need some help?"

"I think I can. I rushed right in here didn't I?"

"Smart move, I just hope no one who's working for them is in here now," Jinx said as she checked all the stalls. "I was right, not a single one. The restroom's empty. That's odd. I wonder why." The bell rang.

"That maybe why," Marissa said as Jinx peeked her head out the door.

"It's all clear, but I'll go with you just in case," Jinx said opening the door. On the way to the nurse's office Marissa left a trial of blood from the restroom. The nurse saw her state and quickly got another tissue as she led her to a bed.

"Lay down," she said. Marissa did so. She turned to see who else was in the nurse's office. She saw Jake holding a tissue to his nose also and an ice pack to his eye.

"What happened to you?" Marissa asked Jake.

"Got in a fight, you?"

"Lash punched me. What did you get in a fight for?"

"I don't know, just did."

"I mean what was the fight about?"

"Well after I saw what happened to you I punched Lash and he punched me back." Jake said.

"You did?" Marissa said, shocked.

"What did he do?" Jinx said.

"He punched Lash," Marissa said to Jinx.

"You sure it didn't back fire and he punched himself?" Jinx laughed.

"Well, Lash punched him, like he punched me," Marissa said.

"Oh," Jinx stopped laughing. "Well, now you guys will match for opening night tonight at least. I thought that Laurey having a black eye wouldn't be right, but now that Curly does-"

Marissa and Jake gave her a shut up look.

"Never mind," Jinx said. "Marissa, do you need help getting to your next class?"

"No, I think I'll be fine," Marissa said as she got up.

"Leaving so soon?" Jake said.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine," Marissa said as she and Jinx headed towards the door.

"Well I'm no coward," Jake said. He got up and threw his icepack and tissue away and followed the girls out the door. As Jake, Jinx, and Marissa came into Mr. Popes' classroom they found it almost empty.

"Where is everyone?" Marissa asked.

"Some one said that Principal Powers needed to see them," Mr. Popes said. Marissa looked all around there was only Kevin left along with Chia and a few others. Will and Layla were gone.

"Why would she borrow almost everyone in the class?" Jinx asked.

"I don't know, but please take your seats and wait for them to come back," Mr. Popes said. Jake and Jinx did as they were told. "Marissa, sit down."

"I don't think their going to be coming back," Marissa said.

"What?" Mr. Popes said.

"Mr. Popes, may I please go to the restroom," Marissa said. She looked over to Jinx, Jake, Kevin, and Chia and winked.

"Why sure, but please come back as soon as possible," Mr. Popes said as Marissa dashed out the door.

"Mr. Popes, can I go get a drink?" Jinx asked.

"Sure, but come back soon." Mr. Popes said. Jake, Kevin and Chia tried to figure a way to get out of class. Jake had an idea.

"Hey guys, I gotta go get and icepack, wanna come with?" Jake said getting up.

"You don't need two other people to go with you," Mr. Popes said. Quickly Kevin stuck his foot out for Jake to trip on, he did.

"Mr. Popes, Jake just got tripped by Kevin, and he needs help getting to the nurse's," Chia said.

"Fine, and Kevin, report to Principal Powers' office, now!" Mr. Popes said as Chia helped Jake out the door, Kevin followed. Marissa and Jinx had been waiting right outside the doorway.

"Are we ready to go?" Marissa asked.

"Yep, good trip Kevin," Jake said.

"Thanks, let's just say I know how to trip people," Kevin bragged as he laughed.

Marissa went to Principal Powers office with Jake, Jinx, Kevin, and Chia right behind her. When she arrived there was no one there. She quickly ran to the cafeteria to see if everyone was in there, they weren't. She then went to the gym and found everyone there.

"This is where everyone is?" Jinx painted.

"I guess so," Jake painted.

"Now you may all wonder why you are gathered here," Lanta said. Marissa, Jinx, Kevin, Chia, and Jake ducked under the risers. Very quickly straps came up over everyone in the seats. Marissa noticed that most of them were in the hero classes, expect Will's gang.

"We are gathered here to watch a video," Vitani said. "Please put on your glasses which are beside you."

Everyone did so. "Lanta, if you may," Vitani said gesturing towards the screen. Lanta turned on the movie and everyone watch through their glasses. Marissa quickly noticed that they were being hypnotized.

"We've gotta go tell some one," Marissa whispered as they exited the gym. They left just in time as the doors closed right behind them. They turned around to find Mr. Francis right behind them.


	17. Chapter 17: Stopping the Evil Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

Mr. Francis took Marissa, Jinx, Kevin, Jake, and Chia into the theater. He told them to take a seat, they did. Mr. Francis quickly got on stage. Marissa looked around to see if there was a movie screen or glasses like there was in the gym, but she didn't find any.

"You may want to know why I'm here," Mr. Francis said. "But I can not tell you. But I have a question for all of you. What are you doing outside the gym, when you are supposed to be inside?"

Marissa and Jinx gasped and looked at each other.

"The question is, how you know we were supposed to be inside," Jake said.

"Excuse me," Mr. Francis said.

"I said-" Jake began.

"Answer the question," Mr. Francis said. Marissa knew why, Jinx, Jake, and her were not in the gym, but what about Kevin and Chia.

"Marissa Collingsworth! Why weren't you in the gym?"

"It's a long story but-" Marissa said, but was interrupted by Mr. Francis.

"We have the time, tell us your story," Mr. Francis said.

"Lash came out of no where and punched me in the face, so I went into the girl's room to see if I was okay then I went to the nurse's office with Jinx, who helped me get there. And when we got in there Jake was in there for the same reason." Marissa said, some what telling the truth.

"Oh, really?" Mr. Francis said.

"Really," Jinx and Jake said at the same time.

"But why would Lash punch some one for no reason?"

"I don't know, but he did," Marissa lied.

"Okay then, but what about you Kevin?"

"Late for class, didn't get the notice."

"Oh, Chia?"

"I wasn't called to," Chia said.

"You weren't?"

"No, and some of the other kids in are class weren't."

"They missed some," Mr. Francis mumbled so loud everyone could hear.

"Who missed some?" Marissa asked.

"No one," Mr. Francis yelled as he paced the stage. As he did so Marissa felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Stefan behind her.

"Tell everyone to follow you. I shined the lights so bright that Mr. Francis can't see out into the audience, even when squinting. Go right outside the theater and into the cafeteria and I'll explain everything," Stefan said, lightly pushing Marissa outside the theater as he told Jinx and Jake. Marissa told Kevin and Chia and the whole group left. Marissa led them to the cafeteria as Stefan locked the door so Mr. Francis couldn't get out of the theater.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked.

"Lanta and her gang are planning to take over the whole school tonight," Stefan said.

"What?" everyone else said.

"How do we stop them?" Jake asked looking over to Marissa and smiling.

"By using their plan against them," Stefan said as he explained the plan, and how to stop it.

"Thanks," Marissa said.

"I think we can do it!" Jinx said.

"Oh, yes we can," Jake said, putting his arm around Marissa as he guided her back to class. "Marissa, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Can we go back to being friends?" he asked.

"No."

"What, why?" Jake asked, confused.

"Because I want to be more than just friends," Marissa said as she kissed Jake.


	18. Chapter 18: Opening Night Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. Also this kissing thing between Jake and Marissa, this was how my first kiss was, just to let you know. I got two dozen roses on opening night from my boyfriend that was in a play with me, and my first kiss. Although it isn't Marissa's first kiss, it still fit.

Marissa, Jake, Jinx, Kevin, and Chia went through the rest of the day as normal, and for once all of them got to ride the bus home instead of having play practice. The performance that night was at seven o'clock and the cast had to be there at six.

Marissa quickly ate her dinner and called up Jake for a ride. Jake teleported to Marissa's house and then he teleported Marissa to the school. Marissa had told herself she needed to talk to Jake, but she didn't gain the courage too, at least yet anyways.

As everyone was getting into their costumes Jinx went over to talk to Marissa. She was making sure that the plan was still in action, and it was. Marissa felt the butterflies flying in her stomach, she was a little nervous. Marissa was used to being on stage, but with everything that had been going on in her life lately it just seemed to weird to still perform without getting nervous.

"Jake!" Marissa called as she saw him getting out of the men's dressing room.

"Hey Marissa, what is it?" Jake said as he walked over to her.

"I want to talk about what happened last night," Marissa said.

"Same here," Jake said. "What was that?"

"I have no idea, it just came out of my mouth," Marissa said.

"But did you mean it?" Jake asked getting closer to her.

Marissa paused. "Yes, I did."

"Well, that's a relief," Jake said.

"What, why?"

"Because these would have gone to waste," Jake said as he pulled two dozen roses from behind his back and gave them to her.

"Jake, thank you!" Marissa exclaimed.

"But that's not all," Jake said.

"What else is there?" Marissa asked.

"This," Jake said, kissing her. Marissa was speechless. "Now it's time to get on stage!" Jake said as Marissa went into the girls dressing room to put away her roses.

"Who are those from?" Jinx asked.

"Jake," Marissa said dreamily as she walked out of the dressing room to the stage wing.

"He gave you two dozen roses?" Jinx asked, amazed just as Marissa was.

"And a kiss," Marissa said as she grabbed her props for the fist scene.

Marissa heard Jake singing and got ready to go on stage. As Marissa got on stage the plan began. She looked over to Lanta, as scripted and Lanta didn't know of Marissa's plan. But Lanta was ready to take out her plan, as soon as Marissa said her last line of the scene.

(Continued later chapters, HA HA! I made you wait!)


	19. Chapter 19: Opening Night Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

Suddenly a quickly flash knocked out the lights leaving everyone blind and screaming. Lanta quickly ran over to the theater's balcony, taking a seat higher than everyone else. The lights flashed back on. Marissa glanced and saw that everyone was strapped into their seats and the glasses that she saw earlier that day were next to them.

"Pardon the interruption," Lanta said. "We have a little movie for you, if you may please put on the glasses that are next to your seat on the right, we may begin."

This was Marissa's cue, she ran over to Jinx.

"Are you ready?" she asked her.

"More than ready," Jinx said.

"Ready for what?" Parker asked.

Suddenly a flash of lighting came in front of Marissa; she jumped back at the sound of thunder. Jinx jumped at the sight of acid spit coming from Lauren who was behind Parker. Quickly Marissa felt a weird feeling, as if someone was reading her mind, and glanced behind her. Rollin was standing right behind her, reading her mind. Her and Jinx were surrounded, and out numbered.

Quickly Marissa tried to dash out of the circle, but was stopped by Rollin, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Where do you think you are going?" Rollin asked.

"With me," Stefan said, coming to Jinx and Marissa's rescue.

"And what are you going to do with her?" Rollin asked

"What are you going to do with her, rape her?" Stefan asked.

"No, but I was thinking about it," Rollin said as he made the backstage lights go out and dragged Marissa to another part of the backstage Marissa didn't know existed. Marissa thought about screaming, but Rollin put his hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked Rollin. Before Marissa could think of an idea Rollin pressed his lips against hers. Marissa tried to fight back, but it was to no avail, after all Rollin could read her mind.

Meanwhile while the lights were out backstage Jinx ran to find Jake and Kevin. She knew they could save Marissa from Rollin. She only found Jake. He stood of to the side with a goofy looking smile.

"Jake, you've got to save Marissa," Jinx exclaimed. Jake walked over to Jinx and kissed her on the lips.

"How did I know you wanted me to save you? Silly mistake with the Marissa thing," Jake said, as if hypnotized. Jinx looked him up and down and tried to remember what to do to unhypnotize him. She remembered and punched Jake in the jaw hard.

"Whoa, what was that?" Jake asked, rubbing his jaw.

"They hypnotized you, and I unhypnotized you," Jinx said. "Now come on, Marissa is in trouble," Jinx said, pulling him along.

Marissa stomped on Rollin's toe, to distract him. She knew if he was involved with his toe. He's be to busy to read her mind, to know that she was going to play along, and get the information she needed to complete the stopping of the plan.

"What was that for?" Rollin said as he grabbed for his toe.

"I felt like it, now tell me Lanta," Marissa said, easing him up.

"What about her?"

"Do you know her plan? I mean, with the glasses and everything?" Marissa felt that weird feeling again.

"What do you want?" Rollin asked. "I can tell you want something from me," Rollin said. Marissa quickly dashed to the door, but was stopped by Rollin grabbing her from the shoulder behind as soon as she took her first step.

"You're looking for a way out of here, aren't you?" Rollin asked.

"Yes," Marissa sighed, she gave up.

"Well, I'll tell you what, it ain't gonna happen," Rollin said, pressing his lips harder onto hers.

Marissa asked herself why she was giving in to some one younger than her when she felt that weird feeling. Soon after Parker began to pull of her shirt and threw it to the ground, hoping to change Marissa's mind, it didn't, so he took of his shirt. Marissa reached down to grab her shirt, but Rollin thought different and smiled, giving Marissa the chance to grab her shirt.

Rollin saw this, and grabbed Marissa's hair and pulled her up by her hair. He gave her a mad look and then let go of her hair. He then began to feel her chest and kiss it. Marissa was speechless and tried to get away. She opened her mouth to yelp for help, but Rollin pressed his lips against it, his hands still on her chest.

Suddenly Jake dashed into the room with Jinx close behind. They were both in shock. Quickly Jake ran over and punched Rollin in the face, but Rollin grabbed his hand before he could punch and twisted it back. Marissa fell backwards onto the floor. Jinx ran over to Marissa to see if she was okay, she was.

Marissa gathered up the courage to go grab her shirt from the ground. As she crawled over Rollin punched Jake, Marissa paused as he looked down at her. Jake quickly gathered his strength and punched Rollin in the face, then kneed him in the crotch. Marissa grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. Jinx ran over to her and helped her up and out of the room.

As Marissa and Jinx waited outside the room they heard one final groan and saw Jake come out with a smile on his face. Without thinking Marissa ran over to Jake and gave him a kiss on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and Jake put his hands on her hips and they began to make out.

"Um, hello," Jinx said, trying to be polite. "Can we continue with the plan?"

"We most certainly can," Jake said, giving Marissa one last kiss. (Top Gun theme song starts to play as Marissa, Jake, and Jinx walk out onto the stage.)

(HA HA! I made you wait!)


	20. Chapter 20: The End of Opening Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

As soon as Marissa, Jake, and Jinx stepped onto the stage they looked out into the audience. Apparently they had already watched the movie and were hypnotized to do what Lanta told them to. Marissa, Jinx, and Jake were hypnotized themselves with all the people coming their way.

Quickly Kevin came onto the stage from the opposite side with Chia and Stefan right behind them. They all looked at each other and smiled, they knew what they had to do and they were going to do it. Marissa was to go turn off the hypnotizing machine while everyone else was to distract the rest of the evil gang and their zombies.

Marissa dashed off the stage and tried to find a way up to Lanta's stand. She looked up and saw a staircase and began to go up it. She looked back down on the stage to see her friends being tormented. She knew what she had to do, but she wished she could go down there and help her friends. Marissa tried to think of a plan to knock Lanta out as she went up the steps.

Marissa saw Lanta's chains flowing down onto the steps she was about to step on. She tried to move around them, because she knew if she were to step on one Lanta would turn around and knock her out with one of them. Marissa quickly became invisible and took off her clothes and laid them aside. Marissa hoped that Rollin wasn't around; he would likely steal her clothes.

Lanta heard a noise behind her and turned around. Marissa was terrified by the look on her face, but she remembered that she was invisible and that Lanta didn't even know she was there. Marissa looked down once more and saw Kevin forming the metal from some of the levers for the backdrops into swords for each of his friends. Jinx made lava come out of her hands and threatened the zombies with the lava. Chia used his powers to heal his friends and hurt the zombies. It seemed to Marissa that they didn't need her help so continued her journey up the steps.

Sooner after Marissa reached the top of the stairs. She tried to find the button or lever to stop the hypnotizing. She looked a little to the left of Lanta and saw it. As slow as she could go Marissa bent down and crawled over to the button. Lanta looked out to the crowd and smiled, not noticing that Marissa grabbed one her chains and smashed the button into pieces, causing the lights to come back on and everyone to become unhypnotized.

Marissa ran around Lanta and down the stairs quietly to grab her clothes. She found Jake holding them at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled and took the clothes out of his and put them on, still invisible. After she had all of her clothes back on she became visible again and kissed Jake.


	21. Chapter 21: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

Principal Powers walked into the theater after getting a call from Jinx asking her to. Jinx explained the whole situation and Principal Powers came with back up to lock up Lanta and her gang.

"There is no need to panic," Principal Powers said. The others that were with her handcuffed Lanta and her gang with cuffs that would make them not able to use their powers. Surprisingly they didn't fight, well when a gun was in their faces they didn't.

"You were merely hypnotized for a matter of minutes," everyone gasped. "But thanks to Marissa Collingsworth, who turned off the machine, you are safe." Everyone cheered for Marissa. "Now please make an orderly exit from the gym please." Principal Powers said as Will and Layla walked up on stage holding hands. Kevin's face fell. Marissa gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and went to find Jinx.

She found her talking to Chia. Marissa didn't want to interrupt so she waited until they we're done. She saw Chia kiss Jinx just like Marissa had kissed Jake; she smiled as Chia walked away.

"Jinx!" Marissa exclaimed as she ran over to Jinx and hugged her.

"I know! It's so exciting!" Jinx said jumping up and down. Marissa laughed at Jinx as they walked over to the rest of the group.

"Thanks for saving us," Layla said as she kissed Kevin on the cheek, he smiled.

"It wasn't really us it was-" Kevin began but was interrupted by Marissa elbowing him to be quiet. Will stiffened up.

"At least we can thank you for stopping Lanta and her plan," Will said to Kevin. "Thanks," he said, sticking out his hand for Kevin to shake, he did. Everyone laughed and smiled.

"I wonder what it will be like at school tomorrow," Jane said as her, Varjo, and Natalie came over to the group.

"I have no idea, but I don't think you guys have a show anymore," Warren said sneaking up from behind Natalie. She smiled and reached for his hand. He grabbed it and pulled her aside.

"Warren, what are you doing?" Nat asked, but was interrupted by Warren kissing her. Marissa looked over at the two.

"That seems to be happening a lot," Marissa laughed as her, Jake, Will, Layla, Kevin, Jinx, Chia, Nat, Jane, Varjo, and Warren walked out of the theater and into the real world.

(THE END! Hey, should I make a sequel, or add another chapter? If I added another chapter I wouldn't know what to put! Tell me what you think!)


End file.
